


Heal

by moariel



Series: The Reunion on Ahch-To [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, everyone eats soup and all is well, han and luke reunion, its what they DESERVE, skysolo fluff happens finally, skysolo reunion, they're being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/pseuds/moariel
Summary: Luke and Han have to talk it out and Rey has an important question to ask.A continuation of the Han and Luke reunion on Ahch-To fic I posted the other day.





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> so this was NOT written at 4am, yay!  
> I'm not sure about some of the expressions i used in this but oh well we're just gonna roll with it  
> anyway I was still feeling sad about skysolo even after writing that last one so I wrote a follow-up, this time with more fluff and healing and hopeful times

Han wasn’t a fool. He saw how Luke was when they found him: sad, sick and without much of a will to live. He knew it would take some time before the man was actually ready to go back to the warzone.

There was also Rey who, while physically capable and very strong with the Force, knew practically nothing about using its powers to their full extent, and also properly wielding a saber. She needed a headstart, and they had finally found the teacher. So they agreed to stay on Ahch-To for a couple of days.

But first, of course, they had to take care of Luke. Well, Han did most of that, since he was about the closest person Luke had in the galaxy and right now the only one he trusted. Luke didn’t have any apparent physical illness, but Han knew that sometimes emotional pain and suffering could affect the physical body just as badly. Luke probably hasn’t been eating well, or taking decent care of himself at all. Han had no idea for how long, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. What mattered is what’s here and now, anyway.

Though they both silently felt that in order to let go of the past, some things needed to be talked about. Their departures all these years ago weren’t ones of peace and solidarity; they both had things they felt guilty for.

They were sitting on one of the hills of the island, overlooking the golden sunset. Luke wrapped in a big warm woolen blanket, his back against Han’s chest. Han threading his fingers through Luke’s long hair, in an attempt to untangle all the knots that have formed over the years of so much pain that Luke just couldn’t be bothered anymore.

Han couldn’t bear the thought of what it must have felt like to consciously leave everything and everyone you love behind and let your demons make you banish yourself not only physically, but mentally as well. He remembered being angry at first, swearing he’d never consider the younger man his friend if he would ever decide to come back. And he was rightfully angry at the time: Luke did leave them with no explanation. He ran and nobody ever heard from the galaxy’s greatest Jedi ever again. Even when the New Republic was falling apart and everyone needed him, with his spirit and his knowledge.

But every conflict has an expiration date. It’s been years, Luke was finally here, in his arms; he was depressed and weak, but he was here, alive and safe, and knowing that was surprisingly one of the best feelings Han had ever felt.

They’d been lovers before; Han had eyes on the boy since day one, and the feeling was mutual as he soon discovered. They had truly been the best team in the galaxy, both in the battlefield and in everyday life. They completed each other and back then, it seemed like everything was possible.

They were older now, much older, but the warmth and comfort that Han felt when holding Luke close was so beautifully familiar, so simple and so good that he almost felt like all those years ago.

Almost. Though Han didn’t feel any anger or resentment towards the younger man, he felt that there still were some things that had to be said out loud.

Luke must’ve felt Han’s doubts and little bits of anxiety surging through his mind. He couldn’t read minds, Han knew it, but through the Force, the Jedi had a way of feeling the emotions of those who were close to him.

“I’m sorry” Luke spoke, his voice merely a whisper.

It was simple, but Han felt the weight of regret and sorrow Luke put into those two words.

“I know, Luke.” Han replied, earnest. “I forgive you.”

Luke chuckled weakly. “Aren’t we going to talk about all the things we fucked up?”

Han smiled. It almost felt silly, after all these years, when all it took for them to feel content is to be near each other again. “We can, if you want to.”

Luke took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling under Han’s arms. He knew he had to talk about this; he hasn’t physically talked to anyone for years, and he hasn’t talked about what happened at all, ever. Yet now when it was time to let the floodgates open, he found himself unsure of what to say, and where to start. All his pent up pain he released into the universe as Han held him on that cliff when he cried, and now he felt strangely empty.

“I… I shouldn’t have left you.” he started, slowly. “All of you.”

“I understand you were afraid.” Han replied, with a gentleness in his voice. “But yes, you shouldn’t have. That’s not the Luke Skywalker I know.”

A sad smile crept up on Luke’s face. “I’m afraid the version of me you think you know is long gone.”

“Oh come on,” Han groaned, though not angrily. “No matter how much crap you go through, no matter how many hardships you face, the core of you never changes. Your values never change. You wouldn’t feel sorry for what happened if you weren’t the Luke I know. And I know you are.”

Luke wanted to protest, the darkest corners of his mind telling him that what Han believes to be his “core” and “true self” never existed, and that he wasn’t worthy of all the good things Han has been telling him. But he stopped for a second, and looked at this from afar. Something about this situation felt way too familiar.

Luke always believed Han was a good person. No matter how many times he fucked up, no matter how many times he begged Luke to “stop saying that” because he was being swallowed by his shame and felt like he didn’t deserve that. Time and time again, Luke would put his hand on Han’s shoulder, look him in the eyes and say “come on, Han, you’re better than this. Sure, you might be misguided, but I know that you’re a good man.” And it was true.

Luke found that here and now, they had somehow switched places. Han was truly taking a page out of his book and seeing the good in him, above everything else. And he wasn’t wrong, Luke deeply regretted his choices. If he hadn’t felt bad about the things he’d done, he wouldn’t have lived in agony for all these years. He hurt everyone, but he never truly intended to.

And here was Han, who had arguably suffered the most out of all the people who have been affected, completely forgiving Luke and choosing to see the good in him. If there was anything to learn from this, is that positive things have an impact on people that is sometimes bigger than the shadows of past mistakes.

Tears started running down Luke’s face gently, trickling down all the age lines and sinking into his beard. Han pulled him closer, gently stroking Luke’s cheek, wiping the tears away.

“I’m sorry, Han.” Luke whispered, finding it difficult to keep his voice from breaking. “I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I left you,” he took a shaky breath, swallowed and continued, voice full of emotion. “I’m so grateful that you’re here, that you still believe in me. Thank you for helping me see the good in myself. I am not worthy of your kindness.”

“Luke,” Han said, gently, with nothing but pure honesty and love in his voice. “You deserve kindness no less than any of us. You’re a hero and a symbol of hope to thousands of people across the galaxy. And you’re still able to help us.”

A long pause. Then…

“I love you.”

It was barely a whisper, shaky from the fierce stream of emotions that were bursting out of Luke’s whole being, but Han heard it.

He didn’t say anything, just leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Luke’s cheek. Light as a feather and simple, but arguably the most powerful gesture both of them had felt in years.

They stayed still for a while, Han just holding his love close, waiting for him to finish sobbing his heart out. It was good to cry sometimes, Han knew, and in this moment he almost wanted to tear up as well, at how precious this was, to have this closure, to break the silence and all the barriers that came with it.

“I am sorry too.” Han confessed, after a while. “I shouldn’t have been blinded by anger. I should’ve known immediately that you didn’t do this out of evil. I should’ve come after you.”

Luke shifted in Han’s embrace, to look at the older man’s face. “It wouldn’t have been the right time.” he sighed, pain and regret still very present in his voice. “I would’ve hurt you even more. I did need some time alone, just--”

“Just not that long.” Han finished his sentence. There was no anger, just mutual understanding. Luke nodded gently. They stared at each other for a while.

“I should have come after you sooner, either way.” Han’s voice was serious, and his gaze firm. “Will you forgive me?”

A small smile lit up Luke’s face. “Of course I forgive you, Han” he whispered, relieved. It felt like a lot of weight was tumbling off his shoulders, letting his lungs draw in more air and his head become lighter. Not all of it was gone, but it definitely felt like a start. They were both sorry for the mistakes they made, but most importantly, they were both just happy to see each other.

They heard light footsteps rushing up the mountainside. Soon enough, Rey’s figure has appeared over the rocky edge of the cliff.

“Hey, you two want some food?” she yelled, jogging over to them. “Chewie made some fish soup.”

Han was about to urge Luke to stand up so they could walk down to the Falcon and have some food (they’ve only seen Luke eat the dry nutrition bars they gave him since they got here), but as Rey walked closer, he noticed she was already carrying three thermo dishes strapped to her belt. How considerate, he thought, since he somehow had no desire to get away from Luke just yet.

There was something in him, that made him feel like he has to protect Luke from all evil; the same feeling he always had when his boy used to get hurt, whether physically or emotionally. So he was more than happy to accept the two hot pots, carefully handing one to Luke.

The soup was incredible: made out of freshly caught fish and seasoned with fresh herbs and spices that grew on this island. Wookiees were great cooks, they always had a very close relationship with nature, no matter how far from home. Han made a note to thank Chewie when they got off the mountain for the night. Luke also was very vocal about how good the meal was, nearly crying into his soup. Poor guy must’ve not had warm homemade food for months, maybe even years.

Rey sat across from them, eating her portion almost as eagerly as Luke. Growing up on Jakku, she never had anything fancier than dry imperial food portions, sometimes even struggling to not starve. So even though it’s been days since she first met Han and Chewie, she still was amazed by every single meal she was given. She was mostly fascinated by fresh fruit - so sweet and juicy! Han couldn’t help but observe her, endeared by her strong, yet innocent demeanor. He was fond of the girl, she reminded him a lot of Luke, and he couldn’t wait for the two to properly get to know each other.

Rey didn’t seem to mind that Han and Luke practically didn’t let each other out of their arms from the moment they reunited. Either she was oblivious, or just genuinely didn’t mind it at all. What Han didn’t know, was that she was secretly in awe of two people being so effortlessly close to each other. There was an energy surrounding them that glowed with harmony, trust and familiarity, and above all physical aspects, it was a wonderful sight to behold.

Rey liked Han a lot, and she was beginning to grow fond of Luke as well. While her first impression of the legendary man was not the most pleasant, she understood that he can’t just instantly trust a random Force-sensitive child who just walked into his life. Especially after his history with training young Jedi, as she knew from Han’s stories. The man had some things to deal with himself, and she was willing to wait. But now, there was an undeniable light radiating from him, a warmth that made her feel at ease, and she couldn’t wait to get to know more about this mysterious Jedi.

They ate in silence, as the sun slowly dipped its bottom edge into the sea, painting the feathery clouds with reds and oranges, a stark contrast against the deepening blue of the sky above.

Then Rey, who was gathering up her courage all evening, spoke:

“Master Skywalker.” She paused, as the old man turned his gaze from the western sky to her, his eyes reflecting embers of sunset. “Could you-- would you consider teaching me about the Force?”

There were moments of silence that dragged on almost awkwardly long. Luke felt Han tense up - he could feel that Han wanted to protect Luke from thoughts that could harm him or cause him painful flashbacks, at least for a while. But Han didn’t say anything. It was not his place to answer.

And Luke felt Rey in the Force. Felt her raw power, wild and untamed. Overwhelming and without direction. And for a moment, he felt afraid.

Afraid of repeating the same mistakes.

But he also felt Han’s reassuring presence behind him, the two still leaning against each other. He felt the pulsating Living Force, intertwined with the Cosmic Force. And he felt the light that the girl had inside her. The undeniable good in her, her core was shining bright with the desire to help, to save, to nourish and protect.

And he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

“Yes.” he said, firmly. “Yes, I would.”


End file.
